goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan The Movie
Dylan The Movie is a 2014 American animated sci-fi comedy film based on the official Dylan Gets Grounded series. The film was directed by TheJoJuan4444, the creator of the Dylan series. It is produced by GoAnimate Studios, Dylan Productions, Summit Entertainment, TheJoJuan4444 Studios, DreamWorks Animation and distributed by LionsGate. This is the first Dylan movie and first film in general ever made by TheJoJuan4444. Dylan The Movie received widespread critical acclaim by critics and users praising the animation, action sequence, and a happy ending. At the box office, Dylan The Movie ''claimed the worldwide opening weekend record, earning $583.2 million, as well as setting opening day and opening weekend records in various countries. As of 2016, the film is the eighteenth highest-grossing film of all time. It became the highest-grossing film of 2014, the fourth highest-grossing animated, and the twelfth film to gross over $1 billion, and the 4th highest-grossing film by GoAnimate Studios. Plot Dylan, a 15-year-old boy from GoAnimate city who wakes up from the bed and gets ready for the last day of school (with his siblings). After he goes to school, Dylan and his friends (Emily, Kyle and Aaron) are going to do something at home like pranking her brother by scaring him (Emily), watching TV (Kyle) and visiting his uncle's (Aaron). At GoAnimate Jail, an evil workman named PC Guy has finally escaped from prison and he tries to get vengeance by turning GoAnimate City into PC Guy City. Meanwhile, Dylan and Emily inform Kyle that PC Guy has escaped from prison and is thinking about turning GoAnimate City into PC Guy City. Now Dylan and his friends team up to save GoAnimate City and stop PC Guy from turning GoAnimate City into PC Guy City. To save the city, they must go to Kyle's father's office work (before he died), "Spacewiz" and meet Kyle's father's leader, Yarta and she helps them to save the city by sneaking up on PC Guy to see what's he up to. But when Dylan is still sneaking up on PC Guy, Kyle pees his pants (in front of Emily), and they head back to Spacewiz. And the next mission is to go to the spaceship that includes PC Guy on it and cut the wires from PC Guy's computer to make it have a virus without getting caught. When still in space, they get caught by PC Guy and trapped by PC Guy. They escape and Dylan's siblings (including the other grounded users and the good users) show up to help them too. Now PC Guy and Dylan are having a battle and Kyle pees his pants again (in front of Emily again with the good users). After their battle in the spaceship, Emily sees Dylan unconscious, thinking he'd been killed by PC Guy. Dylan wakes up and they go back to Spacewiz to celebrate. Meanwhile, PC Guy shows up again with a red button on his hand. The two good users named TheJoJuan4444 and Joseph Selaty come by and stop PC Guy from pushing the button via calling his parents. Suddenly, PC Guy's parents show up and ground him for the rest of his life for trying to turn GoAnimate City into the city named after him. His parents take him home. They continue to celebrate and Dylan and his siblings come home, and they celebrate with dinner at Dylan's house. Cast * Eric as Dylan/Andrew/louielouie95/Eric Smith (unspoken) * Jennifer as Emily * Young Guy as Johnny/Kyle/TheJoJuan4444 * Kate as Ms. McCarthy * Diesel as Mr. McCarthy/PC Guy's Dad * Kimberly as Joseph Selaty/PC Guy's Mom/Kimberly Breslin * Brian as PC Guy/Derek (unspoken) * Emma as Yarta/Ms. Movolvoski * Dallas as Mr. Movolvoski/Space Travler * Ivy as Katie Mealey/Matt * Alan as Space Travler/News Reporter * Joey as caroline0204 * Steven as Matt Crowley * Julie as RocketPowerGal24/Skyler TheGoAnimate Girl * Professor as awildmewFromROBLOX * Paul as Space Travler/turbo1347 * David/Evil Genius/Zack as T.J./Brendan Barney/Coulden Pettit (unspoken)/Aaron/Guy on TV * Duncan as Homeless Guy on TV * Allison as News Reporter * Shy Girl as Cathy Production ''Dylan The Movie was produced by TheJoJuan4444 Studios, GoAnimate Pictures and Dylan Productions. All animated scenes are created by GoAnimate on its own and made by TheJoJuan4444. Summit Entertainment had announced that they'll distribute the film as a distributor only on January 1, 2013 under LionsGate. Sequels TheJoJuan4444 succeeded with five sequels of the movie called Dylan The Movie 2 and Dylan 3: School's Out. Dylan 4: The D-Vengers, Dylan 5: Dylan In Space and Dylan 6: The Arrival Of The Android Bots. The 7th movie, Dylan 7: The Kidnapence of Kim, was announced, but was cancelled. Reception The film was a success at the box office, grossing $1.04 billion against a $73 million budget. Critical reception ''Dylan The Movie ''received postive reviews. It holds a 97% rating on Rotten Tomatoes and a 52 out of 100 on Metacritic, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Ratings * US: PG * UK: PG * Australia: PG * South Korea: 12 * Singapore': PG13' * Indonesia: 13+ * Ireland: PG * Japan: PG12 * Malaysia: P13 * New Zealand: PG * India: U/A Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:Movies Category:2014 films Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:Lionsgate films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Movies based on a character Category:Movies based on a grounded series